samuraigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hidemoto Mōri
Hidemoto Mōri '''1st appeared in Kessen. Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors 2, Hidemoto is positioned with Hiroie Kikkawa and generally follows the latter's decisions. The player is given the option to defeat Ekei and allow Hidemoto and Kikkawa to join the Eastern Army. When they join, the ally army will gain a small morale boost. During the Western Army version of the battle, Sakon bluntly states that Kikkawa is a Tokugawa sympathizer and warns the Western army to keep an eye on him. He comments that it would be wise to keep his subordinate, Ekei, alive to prevent any treachery. If the players approach him or Kikkawa when morale is not in their favor, they will automatically declare their new allegiance to Ieyasu. In Motochika's version of the stage, Hidemoto has already defected to the East but is not actively fighting for them. He contemplates joining the West once more but is content to observe for the rest of the battle. If the Western Army generals participate in the siege of Edo Castle, he will be one of the generals who openly betray Mitsunari. Kessen Hidemoto commands a vast army of archers and riflemen in Kessen. If the players leave him to his original placement on the map, he will refuse to follow orders for the entire battle. He pleads Mitsunari's messengers to remain patient while he remains torn between Anko and Kikkawa's conflicting opinions -Anko being loyal to the West while Kikkawa implores his lord to join the East. If Mitsunari claims victory, he will remain a large and reluctant unit who may decline to follow orders in later battles. This may change if his allies continue to win battles; in this case, he will become a loyal general. Should the Western army do poorly, however, he will openly defect. Like Kobayakawa, he will not continue to appear in Ieyasu's army after Sekigahara. Charecter Information Voice Actors *Alessandro Juliani - Kessen (English) *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Kessen (Japanese) History '''Mōri Hidemoto (毛利秀元, November 25, 1579-November 26, 1650) was a senior retainer beneath the clan of Toyotomi throughout the latter Sengoku Period of Feudal Japan. Hidemoto was the eldest son of Mori Motokiyo and initially began service under the Toyotomi at the time at which he was of the age to become a military commander under his cousin Terumoto, the head of the Mori. Within the year of 1597, Hidemoto became a highly redeemed figure beneath the Mori, and, by variable means, was chosen specifically by Toyotomi Hideyoshi to lead the Second Invasion of Korea's Army of the Right, where he respectively wielded 30,000 soldiers. Hidemoto was additionally backed by six generals that were assigned to his right wing: Kato Kiyomasa, who possessed 10,000; Kuroda Nagamasa, who wielded 5,000; Nabeshima Naoshige with 12,000; Ikeda Hideuji tasked with 2,800; Chōsokabe Motochika, who wielded 3,000; and a certain Nakagawa Hidenari, who respectively possessed 2,500. With these preparations thus made, Hidemoto and his mutual supporters led the initial Japanese offensive within the Korean province of Gyeongsang, where they marched towards Jeonju after assaulting Busan, presently taking both Sacheon and Changpyong. Following this campaign, Hidemoto obtained a far greater sum of power beneath him, justifiably by means of becoming the governor over the provinces of Suo and Nagato, which he held up until the decisive Sekigahara Campaign of 1600. Initially within this campaign, Hidemoto was determined to rationally support the forces of Tokugawa Ieyasu--dubbed as the 'west'--and as his cousin, Terumoto, possessed 128,000 soldiers that he would use to mutually back the Eastern forces of Mitsunari, Hidemoto, intending on assisting the Western forces of Ieyasu, gathered his armaments with great immediacy, equiping himself with 15,000 soldiers and stationed his entire army on Mt. Nangu, where his generals were equally distributed along the eastern borders of this mountain. To make the circumstances go from beneficial to entirely detrimental, Kikkawa Hiroie, General of Hidemoto, refused to move against the Eastern forces during the battle's beginning; and as Hiroie was the leading general of the army, Hidemoto was restricted from ascending to the frontlines, placing him with little other choice than to resentfully retreat without offering his mutual support to the Tokugawa. And as a general resolution to such an event, Hidemoto's initial fief was dropped from 200,000 to a moderate 50,000 out of sympathetic consideration to Terumoto's service, causing Hidemoto a justifiable level of humiliation. Regardless, Hidemoto surmisably remained as a primary commander under Ieyasu throughout the Period of Edo, where he more than likely assisted within the Sieges of Osaka and the later Shimabara Rebellion before eventually dieing during the year of 1650.